


It's Good Practice (Dancing in the Rain)

by InsaneMouse (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/InsaneMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and John have known each other since they were born. However, John remains oblivious to Dave's certain feelings for him for a good eight years, but everyone has their happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It'll be Our Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave finds a piece of cardboard and decides that it's their temporary umbrella. After a good time spent in the rain, John sparks a conversation that neither of them really knew how to respond to.

**[Dave is eight years old and John is seven.]**

“This will be our shelter!” Dave shouted playfully as he picked up a piece of cardboard off the dry ground. John smiled shyly at the young blonde-haired boy, looking out at the rain not even a few feet away. “Are you sure this is a good idea? It’s raining pretty hard…”

Dave sighed, “Yes, John, why do you always worry so much?” He demanded sarcastically, “We’ll be fine!” John nodded and followed after Dave, who had already stepped into the downpour.

Since he was about a year older and John hadn’t had a growth spurt in a while, Dave had to hold the cardboard-umbrella up for the both of them. He didn’t mind at all, he loved the friendship that John had established, and most other kids would envy how well they got along. They’d known each other since they were new-borns and were inseparable. Anyone who tried to get in the way would be punished by the wrath of a thousand smuppets, Dave had said. John didn’t know what a smuppet was, nor did he want to find out anytime soon.

After about twenty minutes of jumping in the mud, splashing in puddles, and flicking drops of water at each other, the cardboard had been soaked through and was starting to drip on them. Dave refused to rid of it, though. He wanted to keep it as a reminder of this day. Yes, though he was young, he knew very well that John would most likely forget this rainy day. He learned that from his bro. He learned that children have a difficult time with remembering certain parts of their youth. And Dave was determined to change that.

Dave was torn from his thoughts as the silence of the rain was interrupted with a thud. 

“Ouch!” John cried, tripping over an unseen tree root. He had scraped his knee on the pavement, breaking a few layers of skin. “Ow, ow, ow, it hurts!” He wailed. “John, John, calm down, you’ll be okay,” Dave whispered as he tied his only jacket around the wound, since John didn’t have on a jacket, closing off any blood that had managed to escape. The injury itself wasn't bad, but he hated seeing John in a state of pain, especially if that pain was something he could help with. “You’re fine, buddy,” he said, wiping a few stray tears off John’s cheek, reassuring him that he was alright. “You’re a strong warrior!” Dave declared. John sniffled and smiled, grabbing Dave’s hand to pull himself off the ground. “Thanks, Dave.”

They didn’t leave tiny mud tracks anywhere after that, as it hurt John to walk, but they didn’t go back inside. Instead, they sat on the edge of the pavement, soaking wet because the cardboard gave up on shielding them from the rain. John offered to go get an actual umbrella, but the damage had already been done.

The two boys listened peacefully to the rain pitter-pattering on their heads, thinking of whatever their young minds could imagine.

 “Dave?” John asked, “Have you ever kissed a girl before?” An innocent topic to talk about, right? “Yeah, once.”

“Did you like it?” Dave shrugged, “It was on a dare, and I barely knew her. I think her name was Terezi or something, I don’t know,” He explained. “Oh. What was it like?”

“The kiss or the girl?”

“The kiss.”

“It was weird.” John nodded and stopped his spontaneous questions. However, it was Dave’s turn to ask the questions. “Why do you ask?”

“I don’t know, I was just wondering, I guess.”

Have _you_ ever kissed a girl before?” John shook his head, “Nope.”

“Do you ever want to kiss a girl?” He shook his head again, “I don’t know.”

The rain poured down harder. They didn’t mind it, listening to the silence of raindrops as the moments ticked by. “What about a guy?” Dave questioned after a few minutes. The question caught John by surprise. “You mean, have I ever kissed a guy, or do I want to kiss a guy?”

“Both.”

“No and I don’t know. Is that even possible?” John's mind had yet to be exposed to the different kinds of relationships that Dave had already known about. For an odd reason, his dad had always been careful to keep his education of the outside world steady and slow. Not that John knew, much less cared.

Dave nodded, “My bro does it all the time. With some guy named Jake.”

“Oh.” They continued to sit, letting the oddness of the conversation sink in. “What about me?” Dave pressed on. “What do you mean, ‘What about me?’” Dave was asking all these weird questions…

“I mean, would you kiss me?”

“I-I mean, I guess, maybe, I don’t know…” John stuttered. “If you wanted to, would you?” John tried to keep up with the questions, “If it was okay with you and I really wanted to, then yes, I would,” John said, hoping that was the end of the interrogation. Dave was his best friend, right? It's weird to kiss your best friend, _right?_ His hopes were not realised. “Do you want to kiss me right now?” Dave asked, pressing more into the conversation. “I don’t have an answer to that.”

  _My face is so warm…_ John thought.

“C’mon, John,” Dave continued. “I don’t—I guess, just to get it over with…” Dave grinned and faced John. Truth was, he had a huge crush on him. He quickly planted a small kiss on John’s lips, lasting about three seconds. “How was that?” Dave asked. “Isn’t it weird, kissing your best friend?” John answered with another question. “I guess it’s a little weird, but it’s good practice.”

“Are you saying this will happen again?”

 “Maybe I am, maybe I’m not.” Dave laughed. He knew for certain that this would not happen again. That his feelings for John will soon diminish, that they tricked him even though it was just a crush. “Alright then.”


	2. You Can Smile?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave invites John to his place. Nothing too, too much happens, but John doesn't share his secret that he vaguely remembers the kiss five years ago.

**[They’re both thirteen years old, a few weeks after John turned thirteen.** **]**

Dave sits outside of the school, enjoying the breeze, telling him that rain was on its way. _Rain._ The word repeated itself inside his mind, only stopping when he heard a familiar voice. “Hey, Dave,” John greeted.

John. Rain. If only they had some cardboard…

 Dave hasn’t stopped thinking about that day since it happened. Five years ago. Because his feelings have only grown. He doubts John even remembers it. “Hey,” he responds coolly. No, he hasn’t gave up his cool-kid act. Because it wasn’t an act. He was _naturally_ cool. John would testify for him any day.

“How was the test in math?” John tries to start a conversation. Dave can tell whenever he does this. “It was okay, I guess. I got a B minus.” He sighed. “Oh.” John sat down next to him. “Looks like it might rain.” He tries again. “Yeah.”

“Remember, like, five or six years ago, when we pretended that a piece of cardboard could protect us from the rain?” John asked like it meant nothing. Just an old memory. “Yeah. Yeah, I remember that. That was fun.” And Dave would give anything to relive that day again. There was something about John that just…mesmerised him. Like a spell.

“It was. It’s so sad that we don’t remember most of it. Just us jumping around in puddles.”

'We' being only John. Dave remembered every _second_ of that day, but of _course_ John didn’t remember the kiss. Just Dave’s luck. It didn’t matter though. At about the age of ten, John started to make it clear that he wasn’t a homosexual. He still presses on that, no matter what Rose says with her weird psychological powers.

“I guess I should be heading home,” John says while climbing to his feet, holding a hand out for Dave. “Yeah. I probably missed the bus again."

"Dave, you _always_ miss the bus.”

“Because I hate the bus. Too many people. They can’t handle my ironic coolness.”

“Uh-huh. Sure.”

“Wanna come over to my place later?” Dave offered, forgetting about the conversation. “Sure, I’ll ask my dad,” John said as he pulled out his phone, texting something to someone. Probably his dad. “It’s okay with your bro, right?”

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Dave recalled the first time John went to his apartment. That was the same day John found out what a smuppet was. That was also the same day he declared that smuppets were the scariest things imaginable. The memory made a tiny, _tiny_ smile spread across Dave’s face. And John picked up on it.

“Damn, Dave. You can smile.”

“Shut up, dude.” Dave covered his now light pink face with his hands. “Just kidding, bro. What time should I be over?”

“Anytime. In fact, why not just walk home with me.”

“`Kay,” John texted his dad, saying that he was just going to stay with Dave for the rest of the day. “You coming?” John looked up to see that Dave was already walking home. “Yeah,” He said, running to catch up with him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Bro,” Dave closed the door to his apartment, John following right on his heels. “Bro? You home?”

Silence. “Guess not. Well, that means we can raid the fridge,” Dave said, wandering over to the kitchen. “Is that okay? Your bro won’t be mad?”

“No, he doesn’t get mad when I eat whatever’s in the fridge, if there is anything other than swords and smuppets,” Dave explained. John shuddered at the thought of smuppets. “His obsession with puppets is so _weird._ ”

“Hey. It’s _ironic._ His puppets are _ironic._ ” Dave corrected. “Sure they are.”

 

John’s mind wasn’t stuck on smuppets or irony, but the conversation about the day five years ago. Yes, his mind still lingered on the kiss, but it was all so fuzzy. It was weird, because he remembered the puddles, the rain, and the muddy footprints so vividly.

“Dave?” John wanted to ask Dave about the kiss. But it was so long ago… “Yeah?”

“Never mind. Forgot what I was gonna say.”

“John, you _always_ forget what you’re gonna say.” John shook his head, “I have a bad memory.” It was true. He had a tendency to forget things quite often. “I noticed,” Dave said as he took two bottles of apple juice on the counter. “Take one.”

John took the one on the right, “Thanks. So what do you want to do?” He asked, turning around to scan the apartment. Dave didn’t answer. John gasped as he felt his arms suddenly around his waist. “D-Dave?”

“Yeah, John?” He whispered, his breath ghosting John’s neck, making him shudder. “What are you doing?” Dave hesitated with his answer. “You’re warm.”

“Well, thank you, I guess, but you’re kinda close…” John looked to the side, seeing Dave’s face, “Like, really close.”

“I feel rejected,” Dave whined like a snobby school girl. “Yeah, yeah, now can you back up? Any closer and you might as well be on top of me.” John mentally facepalmed at the way he worded that. _That sounded so weird…_

“Fine then. You win,” Dave turned around to get his apple juice. “You can be so weird sometimes, Dave.”

“My best quality,” he said in a cocky voice. “If you say so.”


	3. Confessions and Broken Phones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John goes to Dave's apartment to find the place in pieces. After searching for the blonde, he is told a secret that has been kept from him for the better half of his life.

\-- turntechGodhead  [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 11:03 --  
TG: rose  
TT: Dave.  
TG: hes coming over  
TT: Who?  
TG: john  
TG: hes coming over to the apartment  
TT: And?  
TG: what do i do  
TT: What do you mean, ‘What do I do?’  
TG: what am i supposed to do  
TG: i cant act right around him anymore  
TT: Your crush on him has really affected your life, hasn’t it?  
TG: if it was a crush then it would’ve gone away a long time ago  
TG: its been almost eight years  
TG: eight  
TG: fucking  
TG: years  
TT: I understand that.  
TT: I’d like to point out that John seems dead set on his sexuality.  
TG: holy shit rose  
TG: do you actually believe him  
TT: No matter how hard I try, he won’t believe me, so I have no choice but to believe him.  
TG: so youre saying  
TG: i have no chance  
TG: is that it  
TT: It seems so.  
TT: I’m sorry, Dave.   
TT: I really am.   
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] has ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] --

**[Dave’s sixteenth birthday. John is still fifteen.]**

John knocks on the door to Dave’s apartment. He didn’t know what to get for a birthday present for Dave, so he brought a two-gallon thing of apple juice and one of his dad’s cakes, knowing that Bro would burn down the apartment if he tried to bake one. Dave, the entire building. 

“Dave?” John called from outside the door, “Are you there?” Usually the only time that Dave didn’t answer was when he and Bro were strifing. John never understood why Dave put up with hours of swordfighting, nor why he enjoys it. 

He shook off the thought and opened the door, seeing the interior of the room completely trashed. Katanas were everywhere, shards of glass and plastic littered the floor, a few smuppets here and there, and the coffee table was flipped over. It was a mess. 

“Dave?” John called again. “Dave? What happened?” 

No answer. _Where is he?_ John carefully made his way to the kitchen to set down the items, miraculously not tripping over anything. “Ah…Dave, there’s cake if you want it…”

Still no answer. John was starting to worry that something might’ve happened to him. He maneuvered over to Dave’s room, seeing only more of a mess than in the other room. Walking around, he could see Dave’s phone shattered in pieces on the floor, and a dent in the wall. _He threw his phone at the wall?_

“Dave?” He tried again. “Maybe he’s on the roof…” He whispered to himself. As John recalled, Dave sometimes enjoyed to sit on his roof for no reason. 

He started up the stairs once he found them, realising this might not be the best idea. Dave must’ve been upset, so much so that he tore up everything. If that’s the case, what would happen to John? 

Whatever. Dave was his best friend, nothing would happen. Reaching the top of the stairs, he opened the door to the roof, scanning the flat stone for the younger Strider. And as predicted, Dave was there, sitting on the ledge, gazing out over the city. “Dave?” 

He swiveled his head to look at John. “Oh. Hey.” 

“Hey? I’ve been looking for you, what happened? Your apartment’s a mess…” Dave sighed, “Yeah. I know.” His voice sounded hopeless and done, “I kinda…threw a tantrum, I don’t know. Bro’s gonna kill me when he gets back.” John sat down beside him. “Why?”

“Something happened.” They both look up, seeing drops of rain falling. “Hey, Dave?” 

“Hm?” 

“Remember, some time ago, when we kissed?” john remembered the rain on that night. Their lives seemed to revolve around that moment. Whenever he was with Dave and it was raining, one of them brought up that moment. It didn't mean anything though, right? Just a memory of the past. 

Dave’s body tensed. “Yeah. I remember that. I thought you forgot about it.” John shook his head. “No. It’s all fuzzy, but I vaguely remember.” 

“Why do you bring that up?” Dave had been wanting another kiss. His feelings never settled. “Because that day was just like this. The weather, I mean.” 

“John. There’s another reason.” Dave could tell that John was getting to something. Even if it wasn’t what he hoped, it was still something. “There isn’t, really.” 

“John.” He said plainly, “Look at me.” John sighed and obeyed, seeing that Dave had taken off his shades. “You want to know why I tore up the apartment?” His voice was serious. Like, deadly serious. “Yes…?”

Dave hesitated. He could admit, right here, right now, that John was his and only his, or he could forget and deny his feelings for another seven years. He was going to try the first option. But his throat locked up, no sound could make its way past his lips. “Dave?” 

It was obvious that Dave was thinking about what to say, but was it really that concerning? “You don’t have to tell me if it bothers you, you know.” 

“No, John, it’s fine,” Dave managed, grabbing John’s hand and tracing his palm. His eyes moved up his arm, stopping at John’s face. “I…I…” He stuttered. “You…?”

“I love you, goddammit, I love you, _I want you_ ,” Dave said faster than John could keep up. “Wait, what?” John’s face turned a darker shade of red, unsure what to say, “What does that have to do with the apartment…?”

“I destroyed everything because I was afraid—no, I was _positive_ that once I told you, you would brush it off like it was nothing, no John, it’s not nothing, it’s _everything_. For nearly _eight fucking years_ , I’ve wanted to say that to you, and it all started when we kissed. You were so cute, you still are, and that smile, that _dorky smile_ , was always a reminder that I won’t _ever_ be able to kiss you again like that—and I—I don’t—”

John silenced his ranting by placing his lips on Dave’s. He didn't know why, but he felt obliged to do so. The time. That was it. Eight years of _torture_ of knowing that the person you love only regards you as a friend, knowing that they'll never be able to step past that line between 'friends' and 'something more.' That would drive anyone insane. But Dave was patient. He could wait for John for as long as needed. John knew that for sure. “Dave, there was no way on this Earth that I wouldn’t go homo for you, you _know_ that,” John said, intentionally making the situation cheesy. “Shit, did you have to say it like that?” 

“Yup.” 

“You are such a _dork_.”

“Love you, too, cool kid,” John remembered the phone. “Hey, what happened to your phone?” Dave cringed. “I was talking to Rose and she said something that actually reminded me about you, I mean, you know, what I said earlier, and next thing you know, my phone is broken and a table was flipped.” 

“Heh.” Dave chuckled. “I overreacted.” 

“A little bit.” John smiled, “But that’s okay. Why don’t we get some cake and I’ll help clean up, okay?” 

Dave couldn’t help but grin. “Alright.” 


	4. Secret Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John visits Dave again. Yep, that's all that happens mkbye.

**[A few days after Dave’s sixteenth birthday.]**

It was pretty clear to Dirk that Dave finally got what he wanted for his birthday. Usually, Dirk would’ve done anything to get Dave what he wanted, but this time it was out of his reach. He couldn’t kidnap John, stuff him in a box, put a bow on him, and POOF, Dave has a gift. No, that would end him up in jail. But he could tell by Dave’s unironic grin that he had John to himself now. And he was happy for him.

Of course, Dirk didn’t mind at all, being as he has been with Jake for a good amount of years. And it’s nice that he wouldn’t have to hear Dave gripe about how John was just so _oblivious_ anymore. "Hey, Dave?"

"Yeah, Bro?"

"What made you so interested in John?" Dirk knew that Dave wouldn’t mind him asking any questions. "He’s a nerd. An adorable nerd. And he’s funny." Dirk couldn’t help but smile at the way Dave closed his eyes and thought about the black-haired boy. It was pretty cute to see Dave in such a happy state.

Dirk’s heart melted at the thought of Dave as a young child, the way he would pretend to be a knight. Yes, Dirk cared greatly for his little brother. "God, you’re so sappy over him. Dork." Dirk ruffled his hair, Dave trying to duck out of the way. "Says you. Your name is closer to that insult than mine is. Might as well change that second letter." He sighed. “Ought to make you sit in the closet filled with smuppets for that." Well, that sure caught Dave’s attention.

"Oh god no please. Those things are so creepy."

"Now, you would never say such things about Cal, would you?" Dirk could see the defeat in Dave’s eyes behind his shades. Only he could do that. "No, of course not. Cal is cool."

"Good answer." Dave sighed in relief that he had gotten past Dirk’s queries and closed his eyes again. "Ya know, Dave, maybe one day you’ll love smuppets.”

"No. I will not love a plush… _thing_ with a phallic nose. They’re just so _weird."_ He said, not able to think of a better description.

"Wrong, little bro. They’re ironic." Dave sighed and stood up, walking over to the fridge for the apple juice that John left. "Whatever you say, Bro." Their attention turned to the door as they both heard a knock. "I’ll get it." Dirk said while Dave grabbed a glass for his beverage.

"Hey, Bro." John greeted at the door. "Hey, John,” Dirk responded, "'Ey, Dave. John’s here."

 

 

"Cool." Dave poured the juice into his glass, glancing at the time. It was only six o‘clock. "Hey, Dave." John said, walking to meet the blond. "Hello, John."

"How’s your day?" John always does this—tries to start meaningless conversations. Dave could feel Bro’s eyes staring at him, boring holes in the back of his head. Bro was eavesdropping, wanting to see how this whole thing with John will work out. "It was okay."

"That’s good." They stood in silence as Dave sipped at his apple juice. Neither of them knew what to do, and Dave was aware that if he tried to make a move on John (which he desperately wanted to do), Bro would witness it. Normally, he’s be all for someone watching him, but if it was his _brother,_ then that’s just… odd. Plus he didn’t know how John would feel about it.

"So," Dave starts carefully, "I was thinking…" He pauses. "Thinking, what?"

"About this whole thing. Like, with you."

"What about it?"

"I don’t know, I was just thinking about it." John sighed. "Yeah, so was I." Dave snapped to attention. John was thinking about it; what did he think? Was he under pressure when he kissed him? Had he changed his mind? "And?"

“I kinda feel bad for not realising it sooner, y’know? Like, if you said it was eight years, I can only imagine how that must’ve felt, to be ignored like that for such a long time.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Stalling. That’s what he’s doing. Trying to bore Bro into leaving. Yup, okay, this is happening. Dave looked at the boy in front of him as he stepped closer. “Isn’t it weird?”

"Is what weird?”

“Like… going out with your best friend. Not like a ‘friends with benefits’ kind of thing, but like, an actual relationship. I mean, we’ve known each other since we were babies, and now we’re… together, is the word I’m looking for, I guess.” Of course John was a little awkward about it, he was a little awkward about _everything._ But that’s what makes him adorable, that he’s unsure. It made Dave feel like he can protect him.

Dave nodded. John wasn’t wrong. But he could still feel Bro’s aura radiating from the other room. John was completely unaware to his presence, though. “Anything you’d like to do?”

“I don’t know.”

“Bro!” Dave called, breaking his ninja-like cover. “Yeah?” Bro walked into the room, scanning over John like he always does. “What’s up?”

“We’re bored.”

“Then go up to your room and find _something_ to do, li’l man. I’m not here to entertain.”

“You’re a fucking DJ, Bro.”

“And? I’m not DJ-ing for you. Not unless I get paid, which we _both_ know that you’re broke.” Dave groaned. “Fine, if you need us, we’ll be in my room, _finding something to do.”_

John was oblivious to the secret code they had going. Bro was basically saying “He’s here, he’s yours, go ahead and make out with him. We both know you want to.” And he nailed that truth like a bullseye. “C’mon, John.”

John smiled and followed Dave. If only he knew.

Once in the room, Dave quietly shut the door, watching John from behind the lenses of his shades. “Uh, sorry about Bro. He’s an ass, but you know that already.”

"Only because you say so.” John sits down on the floor, not touching anything in fear of breaking something. “You don’t have to sit on the floor, you know.” Dave says. John just shrugs, remaining unreactive as Dave sits next to him. “It’s still a little weird though,” John starts, leaning his head on Dave’s shoulder. “John, don’t worry about it. You don’t have to stay with me if you don’t want to.” Dave responds, talking to himself a bit more than he is John. “But what if I do want to?” John lifts his head and looks at Dave. His eyes had a certain determination in them that unnerved Dave a little. It wasn’t like John. But staring into his eyes, having him all to himself, alone, in his room, it was _perfect_.

John places his lips on Dave’s, as if he were psychic, and the feeling wasn’t like the other stolen kisses they had shared. It had more meaning, more _connection_ than the other two previous ones. It wasn't a 'makeout,' but it was still nice. “God, I love you,” Dave whispers once they separate.

“You’re such a sweetie if someone plays their cards right, you know that?” John thinks aloud. “Yeah, yeah, don’t tell anyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk, I might delete this chapter. It doesn't really fit with the other ones.


	5. Prom Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and John go to prom. After a few judging looks, they leave and things get a little steamy.

**[Prom Night!]**

“Dave, what if people think it’s weird? How many guys do you see going to prom together? People are gonna think something’s up!” John worries to Dave. “Isn’t something up though? Like, it’s been a year. If people don’t know about us already then they’re either dead, blind, deaf, or all of the above. Come on, John, it’s fine. If things don’t go as planned then we’ll leave, okay?” Dave assures. “Fine, Dave.”

John stares out the window, determined not to ruin the tuxedos they rented. He not sure why Dave made them wear tuxedos, but _damn_ Dave looked good with the suit and his hair slicked back.

Dave reached to turn up the radio, smiling as he heard a Fall Out Boy song playing.

Dave sang along in his head, a bit upset when they pulled into the parking lot—it _killed his jam._ No, he just didn’t get to finish the song. A shame.

“We’re here,” Dave quickly exited the vehicle before John had a chance to, hurrying over to his side of the car to open his door for him. “M’lady,” he said, motioning for John to step out. “I cannot believe you seriously just said that.”

“Hah. You’re gonna have to deal with my shit for the rest of the night.”

“Yeah, I know. The sad life of me.”

 “Wow, I take offense to that, Egbert.”

“Deal with it,” John playfully shoves Dave as they start towards the building. “You’re a cute piece of shit, you know that?” Dave wraps an arm around John’s waist, pulling him to his chest. “You’ve mentioned that a couple of times.” John smiles and pecks Dave on the lips, making the older man’s face a light dust of pink. “C’mon, we can’t make out in a parking lot, we’re visible to the media and pedophiles. Maybe inside.” John takes Dave’s hand and leads him inside, getting weird looks from the person collecting tickets, whom Dave kindly told to “fuck off.”

“You don’t have your katana with you, right?” John asks. “Never leave the apartment without it.”

“Oh my god, Dave, we’re going to get arrested.”

“What the authorities don’t know won’t hurt them.” Dave makes a mental note to make sure that no one notices the katana strapped to his back. It wasn’t the best place for it, because it limited his movement (but not too much), but it works. He turned his head as a slow song started playing. “Care to dance?” He held out his hand for John, who smiled and nodded. They made their way to the dance floor, joining other couples that had already started dancing. Dave wrapped one arm around John, still holding his other free hand, slowly moving along to the beat of the music. John grinned and laid his head on the taller’s chest, closing his eyes and listening to Dave’s heartbeat sound with the song. After Dave got a feel for the music, he started humming along, the vibrations of his throat soothing John into a warm, sleepy-like trance.

The blond gently kissed the top of his head, petting his hair and whispering small endearments. “You’re gonna make me fall asleep,” John mumbled. “I know. It’s just too cute to pass up.”

They didn’t move, other than the slow, steady, back-and-forth motions, until the song ended. “John?”

“What is it?”

“You awake?”

 “No… Yes.” John lightly giggled as Dave tapped his forehead.

“C'mon, sweetheart. To the beverages,” Dave walked over to the various drinks to so-called ‘Prom Committee’ provided, looking over every one to see if they had apple juice. “John. John, these fuckers don’t have apple juice, John, what kind of hell doesn’t have apple juice, seriously—”

“Calm down, Dave. I brought some just in case,” John interrupted as he handed the panicking Dave a small bottle of apple juice. “You’re a life saver, Egbert.”

“No, I’m your boyfriend. There is a difference, y’know.” He shook off the odd looks he was getting from the other students, knowing that he just admitted he was gay. Well, gay for Dave at least. Yup, that was a thought that was just in his mind. Yup. Okay. _That was a thought that was just in my mind._

The prom was otherwise very boring. For an hour, they talked about rather normal things. But there were too many people were watching them. Observing them. Judging them. John didn’t think that Dave was paying attention to that, but it was kinda freaking him out. “Uh, Dave?”

“Yeah?”

“People are staring at us for no reason…”

“I know. Wanna get out of here?” Dave says, like in the really old cheesy movies. “Yeah.”

“Lead the way.”

They make it out to the parking lot without anyone noticing. “Sorry, John.”

"For?”

“I don’t know.” Dave unlocked the car, reaching to open the door, but John pulled him down by the tie to catch him in a kiss. “No need to be sorry.” John purred. Dave smirked, catching on to his little plan. He slid his hands to John’s wrists and pressed him against the car door, placing his lips on his neck. “You look great in a suit, John.” He whispers against his skin. “I can say the same to you, Strider.”

Dave gently kissed up John’s neck, stopping when he found the younger’s lips. John freed his wrists from Dave’s grip and wrapped his arms around his neck, deepening the already-a-little-too-sensual kiss. “I thought you said we would be visible to the media, John.” Dave whispered, leaving small petty-kisses up and down his neck. “It’s dark out. No one’ll notice.”

“In that case…” That was the only warning John got before Dave slipped his tongue past his lips. Once he got his bearing on the situation, he began to fight Dave for dominance, just to tease him. He lost, of course. “I don’t think we can do anything more out here without breaking a law or two. Let’s get home and get you out of that tux.” Dave said, mumbling the last sentence more to himself than John. The blue-eyed still grinned at the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda rushed this chapter, idk, I'm gonna edit it later.


	6. JohnDave Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave woke up early with a surprise for John, unlike any gift he's ever received.

**[They are currently twenty years old and it’s Christmas Day.]**

John wakes to feeling cold due to a certain Dave Strider’s body heat moving away from him.

“Dave,” he whines. It takes him a few moments to realise that Dave wasn’t next to him at all. It wasn’t like Dave to wake up this early… “Fuck, Dave, you can’t leave me like this,” John says, still half asleep. He stretches his limbs and rolls off the bed, groaning as he lands on the floor. “I hate mornings.” John stands up and stumbles around a little, trying to find the foot coordination to keep his balance. “I blame you for this, Dave,” he complains to himself, working past the last bit of sleepiness. After he gains his proper footing, he lazily walks to the kitchen.

“Hey, John,” Dave greeted. “Dave, I wake up to find that you’re not sleeping next to me—why are you even up this early in the morning?—and I fall off the bed and you weren’t there to catch me,” John gripes with false anger. Dave grins at the sarcasm in his words. “Have you forgotten what day it is? Usually I’m the one who forgets things like this.” John looks at him, confused. “It’s…Saturday…” His eyes widen as the realisation hits him. “It’s Christmas.”

Dave nodded. “I was making hot cocoa for us,” he says sweetly, handing John the warm mug. “I am officially the luckiest man in the world.”

 “I’m afraid you are mistaken, Egbert. I am the luckiest because I have the honour of having you as my significant other.” Dave fakes an accent, making John giggle as he kissed his forehead. “Anyway, Dave, since today is special, don’t run off and worry about the stuff you usually worry about, okay?” Dave was never the type to idle around; he was always doing something. It took John a few years to notice this, and whenever it was a special occasion, it took him a few tried to get the blond to relax.

 “I know, John,” Dave set down his mug and kissed John, gently wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. They stood there, lips pressed together, eyes closed with content. After moments of dead silence, Dave hesitantly pulled away, the feel of John’s soft lips still lingering on his. “Is there anything you want to do today?”

 “Cuddle. With pillow forts. Lots of pillows. Yeah.”

“Aren’t we a little old to be making forts?”

 “Don’t pretend like you don’t want to.” Dave sighed in defeat. “Fine.”

 

They set up a huge fort made of pillows, blankets, and mattresses. They then proceeded to bake cookies and tiny pies, even though John made most of the treats, in fear of Dave accidentally burning down the building. He made better cookies, anyway. After all the building and baking, they lied down in their fort under a mountain of blankets, munching on sweets. They didn’t set up a tree or hang up lights; all of that was unneeded. It was just the two of them, enjoying the serene time away from the world outside. There was no need for flashy lights or trees that shed needles everywhere.

 

“John?” The older asked. “Hm?”

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand.” John sighed, “Don’t you think we’re too old for this?”

“That’s what I said when you asked to make a fort but I did it anyway. So close your eyes and hold out your hand.” He rolled his eyes but did as Dave instructed anyway.

Slowly, Dave pulled out a small, wrapped box, small enough to fit in John’s palm, and held a single leaf of mistletoe over their heads. “Open.”

 John, fearing the worst, hesitantly opened his eyes. He looked at the box, then at Dave, then back at the box. “Open it.” He sighed again and took the top off the small cube, gasping and eyes watering when he saw what was inside.

It was a ring. He nearly dropped the item in shock, covering his mouth with one hand. “Dave…”

“Uh-huh. That is what you think it is. So, what’s your answer?” Dave had just proposed to John. It was cliché, but he didn’t want a proposal that was all fancy and romantic, he just wanted a calm place where he could ask him without the public getting all sappy about it. And what better day than Christmas?

His eyes lit up as John slowly nodded, clearly at a loss for words. John carefully set the box down and looked up as Dave motioned upward. “You are _so_ cheesy, Dave.”

“And you love it. Shut up and kiss me, dork.” He tilted John’s chin up and pressed their lips together, only to be disrupted as the blue-eyed male’s throat bubbled up with giggles. “What’s so funny?”

“I dunno. Just, you, you’re so corny and I can’t believe you did this.”

“Believe it. I would’ve done it another time, but Bro wouldn’t let me do it any other way. Not saying that there’s a problem, I mean, I was happy to, and the fact that you agreed only made it better, but you know…” John’s laughter only increased as Dave sputtered and rambled on. “Merry Christmas, Dave.”

“You too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know it's late, and I know it's a short chapter, but Merry Christmas anyway to anyone who reads this.


End file.
